Xeronqyu (Species)
Xeronqyu, Xeron-Qyu, or Zerron'Ku (Pronounced Ze-ron-kyu) are a species from a distant part of space, far from federation territory. They have technology far beyond that of the federation, and believe that technology is the end to all problems, and a source of unlimited potential. The main "religion" of the Xeronqyu is the belief that they will reach a technological utopia when they hit a point where no further advancements can be made, and every conceivable problem already has a technological solution before it has been conceived. Their technological advancement was heavily accelerated by The Engineer, who introduced advanced technology to the Xeronqyu around the time they first managed to reach their moon. Because of The Engineer's involvement, in the space of merely 12 years, the Xeronqyu went from barely able to reach their own moon to having warp-capable ships. This also brought in an age of cybernetic enhancement (which was previously present, but uncommon) and reinforced their beliefs of a technological utopia. After they were sufficiently advanced, The Engineer mostly left them to their own devices, so the Xeronqyu began taking ships and technology from other advanced species and adapting it to their own technology, further advancing their technological evolution until they became what they are today - a force more advanced than the Federation. Appearance They look exactly like a human in appearance normally, but some may be heavily modified with technology until they no longer appear human-like. It is common for Xeronqyu to be cybernetically enhanced, but the intrusiveness of these enhancements varies. There are cases of Xeronqyu replacing almost their entire body with a non-humanoid mechanical body beyond recognition, however it is preferred that the enhancements are non-intrusive, and that their original appearance be maintained. Certain Xeronqyu have markings on their face and body, which may be painted on, tattooed, or may be implanted with glowing light strips, which shows they are of a high rank in the Xeronqyu system, and therefore are a great danger in combat. Biology Xeronqyu function much the same as humans, but their heart is on their right side, and beats much slower. Xeronqyu can inhale gasses which would be toxic to humans, and absorb the hydrogen in the air instead of oxygen. They can survive severe blood loss for a while, but will eventually die without a transplant. Their bodies are not prone to blood clots, and their blood is poisonous to humans, due to it absorbing chemicals from the gases of the Varhunte Nebula, in which their home planet is located. Other than their blood, their bodies have little differences to humans, and many human treatments may work on Xeronqyu, and many Xeronqyu may work on humans. Home World The Xeronqyu home world is a planet in a nebula consisting of gas which would prove lethal to humans. The planet is called Jyuun and the nebulous system is called Varhunte. Their star system has three stars and six planets, 5 of which have a curved triangular orbit due to the gravity of all three stars, the sixth is Jyuun - the only inhabitable planet in the system and has an elliptical orbit which rotates by 30 degrees every Jyuun year. Jyuun is in the centre of the system, which is the coolest point in the system, and the average temperature on the planet is 26 degrees celsius, making it the only planet in the system which is cool enough to have liquid water. The planet itself has twelve megacities with an average population of 50 million. The planet is divided into districts around these megacities containing smaller towns and cities, and territory wars often break out between districts, meaning 7 of the megacities are militarised. The largest megacity - The Capital, with a population of 1 billion - is exempt from these territory wars and all territory held by The Capital is indisputable. All global and off-world matters are dealt with in The Capital. The Capital is subject to many terrorist attacks, especially on the council, which acts as a government for the entire planet, thus The Capital has imposed curfews and the militant police have permission to shoot to kill on anyone suspected of a crime. This has meant that ordinary crime rates have massively decreased, but terrorist and rebel groups are increasing in numbers. Presence in Space The Xeronqyu have one space station designated to each megacity, the largest being in The Capital. All space stations on the planet are owned and ran by a single government organisation. Xeronqyu ships are heavily armed with advanced technology and are far superior to Federation ships. The Xeronqyu are hostile to the Federation when encountered, but usually stick to their sector of space, and there is a great distance to travel between Varhunte and Federation space, however the Xeronqyu have the technology to clear this space in minutes, while it would take several months for a Federation ship. Xeronqyu are custom to territorial wars in space, as well as on their planet, and wish to claim any space they can from anyone. The Federation is the largest threat to the Xeronqyu, despite the Xeronqyu having a huge advantage in technology, and so the Xeronqyu aim to claim as much Federation space as possible, and cripple the Federation in the process. Xeronqyu Rank System The Xeronqyu have a rank system for anyone aiming to advance the military and governmental career path. While there are many careers and professions on Jyuun, the main branch leads to military, police, space crew, and the government. Anyone in this path must graduate from a major academy, then becomes a cadet. After advancing from cadet, they must choose what branch to take. They can become a junior officer for the militant police force, junior scribe for the military, petty space officer for the space branch, or office worker for the government. Each branch has 10 ranks to climb through. Anyone above rank 7 can get the markings mentioned in the Appearance section of this article, and if demoted or retired, they may keep these markings to show that they once attained that rank. Each branch has a different coloured markings, and the markings are not mandatory, but are a sign of power and anyone with the markings is to be respected as a superior. In the space branch, a Xeronqyu can become a Captain and command his/her own ship, but at the rank of Admiral, they can have their own ship specially designed, and the ship is treated as their private property, however is still technically owned by the government. Admirals may choose their crew members from a roster, rather than have them assigned. * The Militant Police Force's markings are blue. * The Military's markings are yellow. * The Space branch's markings are purple. * The Government's markings are green. * Some rebels who were previously highly ranked members of the system have been known to change their markings to red.